Lost and Found
by Snaperocks
Summary: After Sirius died, Harry sank into depression and began ignoring what was going on around him. Ron, in a fit of irritation, said many things he did not mean causing Harry to run from the common room. He was never seen again. See more inside
1. Prologue

After Sirius died, Harry sank into depression and began ignoring what was going on around him. Ron, in a fit of irritation, said many things he did not mean causing Harry to run from the common room. He was never seen again.

Now, 20 years later, Jennifer Weasley arrives at Hogwarts with her friends Scorpius Malfoy, and Amy Longbottom. Due to the strange dreams Jennifer has been having, will Ron and Hermione finally know what happened to their friend?

**I couldn't find a story like this so I just wrote one. This is my first attempt at a Horror/Tragedy story. Tell me what you think!**

Prologue

Harry sat curled up in one of the large armchairs by the fire, staring at the flames with a desperate sadness in his eyes. He had barely spoken since Sirius died and staring at things without really seeing them had become his favorite pastime. His best friends were nearby playing another round of wizard chess, with Hermione losing spectacularly to Ron. Harry was much lousier than she was and Ron had tried and failed to teach him, but he just couldn't grasp it. He didn't have the flair for brilliant strategical thinking that Ron had.

But that didn't matter anymore, nothing had mattered since he had watched his beloved godfather fall through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. He blamed himself because if he hadn't been so _stupid _to fall for Voldemort's trick, he wouldn't have gotten killed in the first place, he wouldn't have even been there!

So Harry sank into a foggy haze of depression and lost interest in things he used to enjoy, like quidditch. His friends tried to understand but they just couldn't sympathize with what Harry was going through. They slowly became frustrated with Harry's self-imposed exile from the world of the living. Especially Ron, he cared about Harry, he really did, he was his baby brother, but he just couldn't relate to Harry at the moment and it made him angry, both with himself and Harry's new zombie attitude. To make matters worse, Ron had a horrible tendency to act rashly, saying things he didn't mean and not thinking rationally when he was angry, jealous or upset.

It was this tendency that would set the spark for tragedy, and it would be the last time they ever see Harry again.


	2. 25 Years Later

25 years later

Jennifer Weasley woke with a start, gasping in panic before slowly calming down. She had been having strange dreams ever since the start of her first year at Hogwarts. She tried to concentrate on the last dream she had.

'_There was a little boy.....maybe about thirteen.....he had been running down a corridor that looked familiar.....almost like the corridor that leads to the storage rooms on the seventh floor. He was definitely a student.....a Gryffindor, like her. He had been crying at some point but his face looked fearful. Maybe he was running from someone.....it had clearly been past curfew if the darkness outside the window was anything to go by. Then there was the wall. It looked like he discovered it by accident.....There was clearly some kind of crawl-space hidden there. Oddly enough, she had a strong urge to tell the boy not to go inside it, which he had. She didn't know why, she didn't know him and the crawl-space didn't seem dangerous. It was hidden in the wall and looked very small. She had watched Filch run by with his lantern.....he was obviously chasing the boy.....then the door to the crawl-space had slammed shut, trapping the little boy inside.'_

That was a first for her, she had usually only gotten as far as him finding the crawl-space. She was horrified at the thought that he had been trapped inside. She didn't understand why she was having these dreams, did something happen to the little boy? Who was he anyway?

'_Black, messy hair.....small and thin.....pale skin.....black circular glasses.....bright emerald green eyes'_

She couldn't recall seeing anyone that looked like that, not even in pictures. Her parents kept most of their school pictures hidden. She didn't know anyone in the school that looked like that either. Jennifer sighed and took out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen from her mother and wrote down everything she could remember about the dream:

7th floor corridor ?

Hidden crawl-space; left of the Founder's Tapestry

Past curfew- the boy was running from Filch

He was crying

He had black hair that was very messy

He was small and thin- a third year ?

He had pale skin and looked slightly ill

He had black, circular glasses and bright emerald eyes

Something on his forehead- a scar ?

He was a Gryffindor

She put the parchment away and resolved to look through old school records and Daily Prophet reports tomorrow. She would also have to tell Amy and Scorpius about her dreams, maybe they know something. It was Saturday, so she would have the entire day for research. Smiling, she went back to sleep dream-free.


	3. Discovery

chapter 3

That morning Jennifer ran to the Great Hall, excitedly in search of her friends,

"Scorpius!.....Amy!"

"Whoah, Jen! What's wrong?" Scorpius asked his hyper friend.

"I need your help finding something in the library! Come on!" Jennifer replied, pulling both Scorpius and Amy with her to her favorite spot in the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've been having these dreams since we got here?"

"Yes."

"And you are just now telling us about this?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Amy, I didn't think it meant anything until now." Jennifer sighed

"How do you know it means anything? It could just be a random dream, Jen."

"Actually, this description sounds familiar. My father kept a lot of old pictures and newspapers from when he was at school. We may be able to start then. Maybe this boy went to school with him." Scorpius said, re-reading the list again. He walked over to the section with the old Daily Prophets and picked up the ones from each year Draco Malfoy attended Hogwarts.

They spent hours going through the first few stacks of papers before the children found anything remotely interesting.

HOGWARTS STUDENT DISAPPEARS!

"A frantic report from Aurors this morning revealed that a 5th year student had currently gone missing late last night. The Student's identity is being withheld until further notice as per the request of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It is unknown if the student has actually left the castle grounds or is somewhere in the school. The Daily Prophet will keep you updated on any further information regarding the search or the identity of the student in question."

"Oh Merlin! Ally, is there anymore about the disappearance? They couldn't have just that one article." Jennifer said aghast. Ally searched through the papers before letting out a triumphant yell and holding up another copy of the Prophet.

"What does it say? And keep you voice down!" Scorpius hissed to his friend who had the grace to look sheepish before showing them the article. It was one week since the original article had been written and had a picture of a young boy that fit the description of the person they were looking for perfectly. Underneath, it had a large heading,

MISSING STUDENT IDENTIFIED!

"In a follow-up on the latest new at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the identity of the missing student has been finally disclosed to the public. I am sad to say that the missing student is none other than our own Harry Potter. This reporter was able to get a few words from Mr. Potters friends, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger. Both teens are reasonably distraught at the disappearance of their friend, though Mr. Weasley seemed to be harboring guilt as well. When asked he had this to say,

Weasley - "Harry was so upset about losing his Godfather that he seemed to become depressed. We tried to understand what he was going through, but it's hard when you have no experience with losing someone that close to you. The night he disappeared, I was so tired and stressed with Harry's attitude that I just snapped. I said some horrible things.....I didn't mean them but I always act rashly without thinking clearly."

Reporter - "Can you tell me what you said to Harry, Ronald?"

At this point, Mr. Weasley became quite upset and was fighting to hold back tears.

Weasley - "I.....I said that it was h-his fault that his Godfather was dead and that he should have thought about the.....t-the consequences of dragging people into life threatening situations. I didn't really mean it! I was just so angry! I didn't mean to hurt him! I didn't mean for him to run off and get lost."

Mr. Weasley then began to sob on Miss. Granger's shoulder and was unconsolable for the remainder of the interview. After some research it was discovered that Mr. Potter's godfather was the late Sirius Black, wrongly convicted of mass murder of 13 muggles. All that is known about his death is that he was one of the fighters in the Department of Mysteries fiasco several weeks ago and died by the hand of his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

Jennifer's eyes were wide with shock by the time Amy finished reading. That meant that Harry Potter was her parents best friend. No wonder they never mentioned them, they were ashamed at the reason he had gone missing and it was probably a very painful subject for the both of them. She was positive that Harry was the little boy in the dreams that she had been having. Jennifer was surprised that the paper said he was in his fifth year, he didn't look old enough.

"Wow Jen, that's horrible! Your parents must have been so upset, maybe that's why they hardly have any pictures of their school years." Amy said. She looked at Scorpius who was busy studying the photograph. The two girls jumped in surprise when he leapt from his chair and out of the library. They soon gathered their senses and followed him to his destination: the trophy room. They watched him searching the names on the awards and Quidditch trophies. He stopped at one particular award and they looked over his shoulder to read the inscription.

Special Award For Services To The School

This award was gifted to:

Harry James Potter

Congratulations!

"Special Awards for Services to the School?" Jennifer read in surprise. Her eyes wandered around at the other trophies and noticed one right beside the one they had been admiring.

Special Award For Services To The School

This award was gifted to:

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Congratulations!

"Look, my father has one as well." She pointed out. She watched Scorpius move to a file with old pictures in it. He dug through it for several moments and pulled out an old photograph of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Here, he was on the Quidditch team as well, he was a seeker for Gryffindor. He looks a lot younger there, it was taken in 1991."

"1991! But he would have only been eleven at the time! I thought first years weren't aloud on the teams." Amy sighed sadly, "He looks so little. What do you think we should do?" Scorpius looked determined as he stared at the little boy's happy, smiling face that was little more than a memory of happier times. Jennifer was taken aback for a moment. She had never seen Scorpius with an expression close to the one he was wearing now.

"I think...I think we need to talk to our parents, and maybe the teachers. It's a good thing at least one of our parents are each working here." Scorpius said with finality.


	4. Author Note

Author Note

Firstly I want to apologize for the lack of updating on my part. I had (and still have) some major issues with writers block.

On a second note: There will be an update for this story shortly because I recently found my old plans for the 4th chapter that were already typed. I just have to fine tune it.

Thirdly: I want everyone to know that Jennifer and her friends are NOT first years even though I have not really implied otherwise. I realized I didn't put any dates so that is one of the things that is going to be fine tuned.

Fourthly: Jennifer has been having dreams since her first year. They were just never as detailed but were always about the same thing. She just has gotten fed up with them and this is the first time she saw Harry and what happened to him clearly.

Fifthly: I am using 20 years later because that is what it says in the summary. I didn't realize it said 25 years on the chapters until recently. I am just to lazy to go and change it.

Here is a timeline

1980- Harry is born

1981- Harry becomes the Boy Who Lived

91-92 : First Year

92-93 : Second Year

93-94 : Third Year

94-95 : Fourth Year

95-96 : Fifth Year (Harry goes missing at the end of the year; he is 15)

96-97 : Sixth Year

97-98 : Seventh Year (Ron and Hermione Graduate; they are 18)

2000- Ron and Hermione get engaged

2001- They are married

2002- Jennifer was born

2018- Current Time (Ron and Hermione are 38; Jennifer and friends are in 6th year)

Sixthly: There are going to be two endings. I think you can guess what happens in each one. I was thinking of pairing Harry with someone but I don't know who. I don't care if it was someone from the past or if it is from the new generation. I also don't care if it is slash or not. Personally, I think Harry would be good if he ended up with Scorpius, but that is just me. Send me your thoughts in a review. ?


	5. Finding Harry

Jennifer walked to her father's office near the Quidditch pitch. He had replaced Madam Hooch several years ago as Hogwarts new flying instructor. She was nervous about the upcoming conversation. She didn't know how he would react to her bringing up his past. Hell, she didn't even know if he would believe her at all. She knew her friends were in a similar situation with their own fathers because they had all agreed to go to them and ask because they worked at the school. Jennifer stood outside the door for a moment gathering up her Gryffindor courage and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in!" Ron Weasley yelled.

Jennifer walked in and smiled nervously at her father. He turned around and smiled when he saw his daughter enter his office.

"Jen! How are you? How is school going?" He said enthusiastically. He didn't get to see her as often as he would like because she didn't play quidditch.

"Hi daddy. I'm doing fine. Umm, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. If you aren't too busy." She watched her father check his watch and smile at her before gesturing to the seat across from his desk.

"Sure, I've got a few hours before the first years have their lessons. What did you wan't to talk about?" He suddenly froze and looked nauseous,

"You aren't dating anyone are you?" He said slowly with trepidation. Jennifer rolled her eyes at her father. Honestly, he could be so tactless sometimes.

"No daddy, I am not dating anyone. Nor have I gotten into any fights, failing any classes and I am not pregnant." She said, making sure to cover all of the boundaries. She smirked at her father who blushed in embarrassment.

"Right. So, what did you want to ask?" Ron said trying to recover from his most recent venture into the land of dense-mania.

"Well see it's like this," and she proceeded to tell him all about her dreams and what they had found out about Harry Potter.

"and we wanted to know if you would tell us more about what happened to him. For all we know he could still be trapped there. Please daddy?" Ron was very pale by the time she finished and looked like he wanted to be sick with the memory of his best friend and the part he played in his disappearance. He sank back into his chair and put his head in his hands. Then, without lifting his head, he started to speak.

"I never forgave myself for what I said to Harry. I never imagined that he would just disappear. Harry was always a small child, even by fifth year he couldn't have been more than 5' 3"; he was pale, delicate and slightly sickly looking. He would kill me in my sleep if he ever found out I said that, by the way. It is true though, he was so tiny! But he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes that he inherited from his mother, Lilly Evans. His parents were killed by Voldemort at the end of the first War. I am not going to go into that now, you will find everything that has to do with him and Voldemort in the history books. Anyway, he was sent to live with his muggle relative that were, from what we could get out of him were probably abusive. He was locked up, starved and always had some kind of wound and a bunch of bruises when he came back at the start of each year. Your mother, Harry and myself were nearly inseparable save for the occasional argument and falling out. Though I think the only time that Harry and I really stopped speaking was during our fourth year when I accused him of entering his name into the Triwizard Tournament. Most of the school thought he had and he ended up isolated from most of Hogwarts. He was miserable and I felt like a right prick when I had to listen to Harry cry himself to sleep every night. The problem was I was too stubborn and proud to admit I was wrong and apologize. It took him having to fight a dragon and nearly getting killed to get me to pull my head out of my arse and beg for forgiveness."

Before he could continue any further, Dumbledore entered his office through the floo. He looked solemnly at the two occupants.

"I apologize for interrupting but it seems Professor Malfoy has brought to my attention that his son has been inquiring about Harry Potter because you seem to know where he might be?" The headmaster looked a little hopeful that she would be able to lead them to their long missing student.

"Yes sir. Dad was just telling me about him. In my dream he crawled into an old crawl space on the seventh floor near the storage rooms. He was being chased by Filch and the door closed on him when he hid inside it." Dumbledore looked at her as though trying to determine whether she was telling the truth or not. Finally he said,

"I believe you Miss. Weasley and I also believe that I know which crawl space you are talking about. It hasn't been used in generations. I don't understand why it would suddenly open up though. Come with me." And he turned and flooed back to his office. Jennifer and her father followed him and were met by her mother, Professor Granger (who kept her maiden name for teaching purposes), Professor Malfoy (potions), Scorpius, Amy and her father Professor Longbottom (basic herbology), Professor McGonnigal, Professor Sprout (advanced herbology), Professor Flitiwick and Professor Snape who had moved to the defense against the dark arts position several years prior to her starting hogwarts.

"Now since everyone has already been informed of the situation, let us go and find our missing student" And with that, he led the group to the seventh floor and to the location of the crawl space that Jennifer saw Harry disappear into. He used a series of complicated looking wand taps and movements and then the wall started to shake before and old, small stone door cracked away from the wall bring up a cloud of dust with it. Ron was the first one to clear the dust from his vision and get a look inside the dark storage room.

"Oh merlin." he breathed. His face was sheet white and looked like he would go into shock. He slowly walked forward and leaned into the crawlspace and began to gently pull something (or someone and Jennifer had a pretty good idea who) out of the dark, cold confinements of the room. The atmosphere around her was heavy with horror and sadness as her father pulled the small, limp body of his 15 year old best friend out of his prison. Her mother and the other surrounding females save for her and Amy broke down into tears at the sight of the small boy. A few of the men had tears in their eyes as well while every one else looked solemn and depressed.

"Damn," Professor Malfoy whispered. He was starting to sound a little choked up, "I forgot how small he was." Her father cradled the little boy to his chest looking lost and devastated.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it. Any of it. I'm so sorry."

AN: I could leave this the way it is but I really want it to have two endings. Let me know what you think. R&R


End file.
